Un lycée,des amis,des amours,un amour,une vie
by Sasunaruchou
Summary: Grand jour pour Sasuke Uchiha.Il rentre au lycée !Il raconte sa vie,ses cours et tout ce qui va avec !Schoolfic,Yaoi,Lemon...Résumé merdique comme toujours ! :D Couples principal : Sasunaru ! powaaa ! XD D'autre viendront mais je dis rien ! XD
1. Un lycée et des potes

**Titre :** Un lycée,des amis,des amours,un amour,une vie...

**Auteur :** Sasunaruchou

**Couples :** SasuNaru,SasuSaï,SasuIta et SaïIta...

**Disclaimer :** Ce n'est absolument pas juste mais les persos sont à Masashi Kishimoto-senseï...Quelle arnaque...

_**Chapitre 1 : Un lycée et des potes !**_

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où je rentre au lycée de Konoha.

Croyez moi, ce n'est pas un jour faste...Loin de là...

Avant que je vous raconte les milliards de problèmes qui ornent ma vie, voici une petite présentation de ma personne... :

Nom : Uchiha.

Prénom : Sasuke.

Age : 16 ans.

Ce que j'aime : Rien...

Ce que je déteste : Tout...

Qualités : ...? J'en aie...? Bon pour vous faire plaisir...Mignon, intelligent, genre beau brun ténébreux qui fait craquer toutes les filles...Vous êtes contents ?

Défauts : Taciturne, très peu social, froid, distant, hautain, tout ce que vous voulez...!

Voilà pour la description...

7h30 du matin...

Mon frère, Uchiha Itachi, m'emmène à mon nouveau lycée...

Pour ne rien vous cachez, j'aurais largemment préférer rester dans mon lit...

Vous êtes pareil, j'imagine...

Nous sommes enfin arrivés devant la grille du lycée, je dis au revoir à mon frère puis prend les bagages dans le coffre.

Et oui, je suis interne.

Quel chance...Aujourd'hui je sens que c'est mon jour...

La preuve ! A peine aie-je posé un pied dans l'enceinte du lycée, qu'une horde de filles, toutes aussi laides les unes que les autre, s'abat sur moi.

Je ferme les yeux, fronce les sourcils et fonce droit devant moi, essyant de ne plus entendre ces commères me crier qu'elles m'aime.

J'entre dans le bâtiment et vais déposer mes affaires dans une chambre que m'a donné un pion.

Chambre 18, deuxième étage.

Apparement, deux personnes vont "habiter" avec moi...

Un certain Naruto Uzumaki et Hyuuga Neji...

J'arrive près de la chambre, mais me fais bousculer.

Je tombe par terre et mon interlocuteur aussi.

Je me relève en massant la partie du crâne touché par cet imbécile de piéton.

Lui aussi ce relève et je m'éclaircis la voix pour lui remonter les bretelles.

Sasuke : Tu ne peux pas regarder devant toi, non ?

Je m'apprêtai à dire autre chose, mais je découvre deux grands yeux bleu ciel me scruter de bas en haut.

Sasuke : Attend voir ! Tu sortais de ma chambre , là !

Naruto : Ta chambre ? C'est la mienne !

Sasuke : Comment ça, la ti...Ah... Je comprend, t'es un deux gars avec qui je vais habiter...

Naruto : Ah bon ? Chouette ! Naruto Uzumaki !!

Sasuke : Uchiha Sasuke...

Ce débile de blond me tend la main avec un sourire niais imprimer sur le visage mais je ne la sers pas...

Je traîne plutôt ma valise dans la chambre devant le regard interloqué de ce type stupide.

D'ailleurs, il me suis...

Naruto : Dis ! Tu pourrais me serrer la main !

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : T'es en quelle classe ? Moi, en seconde 3 !

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : Je crois qu'on est dans la même classe ! C'est trop cool, hein ?

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : Dis ! Tu n'as pas de langue ?

Automatiquement, je lui montre ma langue.

Le blond écarquille les yeux avant de pouffer puis d'éclater de rire.

Sasuke : T'es content...

Naruto : Ahahaha ! T'es...Ahah ! Trop ! Sasuke...Ahaha !!

Sasuke : Pff...

Je prend mes livres de français, math et SVT et me rend dans le préau.

Le blond fait de même.

Naruto : Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre !

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : T'es trop drôle ! Dis ! Dis ! Tu peux le refaire ?!!

Sasuke : Non...Lâche moi maintenant !

Naruto : T'es dans quelle classe ??

Sasuke : Tu m'écoutes ?

Naruto : Ca t'arrive souvent de répondre à une question par une autre question ?

Sasuke (soupire) : ...Seconde 3...

Naruto : Quoi ?

Sasuke : Je suis en seconde 3. Maintenant que tu as eu ta réponse, lâche moi !

Naruto : On est dans la même classe ! On a quoi en première heure ??

Sasuke : Tu as un emploi du temps, non ?

Naruto : Ouais mais je n'ai pas envie de le sortir !!

Sasuke : Pff...Math...

Naruto : Ok ! Merci ! Dis ! Dis ! Dis ! On se met à côté en classe ??

Sasuke : Non.

Putain ! Ce mec est d'un pénible ! Il n'arrête pas de piailler...

Naruto : S'te plait ! S'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te...

Sasuke : STOP !Ok ! Mais tais-toi !!

Naruto : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!

Le voilà qu'il saute par tout maintenant, un vrai gamin...

Je le regarde un moment, puis continue mon chemin.

Il reviens à la charge et me saute au cou.

Naruto : Dis ! Dis ! Ce midi on mange ensemble ??

Sasuke : Tu ne sais pas te taire ? Et descend de là, d'abord !

Le blond s'exécute et me sourit, attendant sa réponse.

Je le toise et répond :

Sasuke : Non...

Naruto : Te plait !!

Sasuke : Pas la peine, je dis oui pour m'assoir à côté de toi en classe, mais après c'est non ! Maintenant, fiche le camp !

Naruto : Mais je connais personne à part toi ! Mais bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me connait...

Sasuke : Avec le vacarme que tu fais c'est normal, abruti...

Naruto : Me traître pas d'abruti, abruti !

Sasuke (marche) : Quel gamin...

Naruto : Attend moi !

Sasuke : Je t'aie dis de me lâcher il me semble !

Naruto : Oui mais non ! Je peux rester avec toi ?

Sasuke : Non.

Naruto : S'te plait ! S'te...

Comme par miracle, la sonnerie retentit.

Je saute de joie intérieurement.

Les cours vont enfin commencer.

Je me rend, accompagner de mon cher toutou, dans la salle de math assez vite trouver.

Je vais m'asseoir à dernier rang suivis de prét par le blond.

Les élèves rentre en trombe.

Une fille aux cheveux rose rentre accompagner d'une autre aux cheveux blond.

Génial... Les deux pires enquiquineuses que le monde n'est jamais porté sont là... La chance...

Je suis maudis jusqu'au bout des ongles on dirait...

Flûte ! Elles viennent ici !

Sakura : Salut Sasuke-kun ! Ca va ??

Sasuke (pense) : J'allais beaucoup mieux avant votre arrivée...

Je vois que le blond est hypnotisé par cette chose aux cheveux roses...

Le pauvre s'il savait...

La blonde allait rajouter quelque, mais le professeur entra dans la classe.

C'est un homme aux cheveux gris à la face ennuyeuse et complètement incompétente...

Kakashi : Yo ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui les enfants...

Naruto : On est plus plus des enfants !!

Kakashi : Ouais ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit...Bon, je m'appelle Hatake Kakashi et je serais votre prof pour le restant de l'année...Vous pouvez m'appeler Kakashi-sensei...Présentez-vous...

Les élèves se présentent tour à tour sous le regard ennuyer du prof...

Ouais, ce type est complètement incompétent...

Viens mon tour.

Je me lève et me présente devant les regards remplient d'étoiles des deux folles devant nous.

Viens le tour du blond.

S'il aurait pu, il se serait mis sur la table.

Les présentations enfin terminées, nous nous mettons au boulot.

Le blond ne comprend absolument rien ce qui me fit rire intérieurement.

Naruto (murmure) : Dis, Sasuke... Tu pourras m'aider...?

Sasuke : Tu comprends pas ce qu'il dit ?

Naruto : C'est compliqué les maths !

Sasuke : A t'entendre on dirait que tout est compliqué, t'es chiant comme mec...

Naruto : Mais c'est compliqué ! S'te plait Sasuke, me laisse pas tomber...

Sasuke : Ok, ok... Je vais t'aider...

Kakashi : Dites les jeunes au fond,on ne vous dérange pas ?

Naruto : Un peu quand même, sensei...

Le prof soupir et retourne à son problème.

Les cours passent...

Midi arrive. Je range mes affaires de SVT et descend avec un garçon à l'allure d'animal sauvage avec un trait rouge sur chaque joues.

Il s'appelle Kiba Inuzuka.

Je m'entend bien avec lui !

Il est simpa, drôle mais malheureusement il a l'air protecteur...

Nous descendons les marches et je vois Naruto avec une mine triste mélanger à de la colère.

Je n'y fais pas attention et continue mon chemin.

Nous prenons chacun notre bento et allons nous assoir à une table libre.

Nous sommes bien vite rejoint par cet abruti de blond qui, d'ailleur ,s'asseois à mes côtés.

Naruto : Salut ! Ca va vous deux ?

Kiba : On peut savoir qui t'as dis de t'asseoir ici, Naruto ?

Sasuke : Kiba...Laisse faire...

Nous mangeons nos bentos en parlant de tout et de rien.

Kiba : En fait, je te l'ai jamais dit, mais ton nom me dit quelque chose, Sasuke...

Sasuke : C'est normal, mon père est le président de Uchiha Corporation...

Kiba : Ah ouais ! Attend voir ! T'es le fils des personnes les plus fortunées de la région ? Du pays même ?!

Sasuke : Ouais, mais je ne m'en vante pas !

Kiba : T'es fou ? La côte d'enfer que tu aurais !!

Sasuke : Même sans ça, ma popularité est au plus haut...

Naruto : Je confirme ! Comment les deux nana te dévoraient des yeux tout à l'heure !

Kiba : Hey, Naruto ! Si ça se trouve, Sasuke est fait d'or pur !!

Naruto : J'y avais pas pensé !!

Sasuke : Ouais ouais, foutez-vous de ma gueule !

Kiba : Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime, Sasuke !!

Sasuke : Ha ha...

Nous parlons encore quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie retentisse...

La pause déjeuner est terminée et nous nous rendons en salle Histoire/Géo...

C'est parti pour deux heures d'ennuie, si j'aurai su ça, j'aurai pris mon oreiller...

Je finis les cours à 15h30...

Après, les devoirs, ensuite aider Naruto pour ces maths et après j'irai téléphoner à nii-san...

Le prof, c'est le vieux Sarutobi-sensei...

Son cours est aussi ennuyeux que lui...

Les deux heures passent lentement mais sûrement.

La sonnerie retentit, je note les devoirs pour mercredi, range mes affaires et attend Kiba et Naruto à la sortie.

Malheureusement, Kiba n'est pas dans la même chambre que Naruto et moi.

En fait, quand j'y pense, on a toujours pas vu ce Neji...

Kiba est au troisième étage alors nous nous quittons aux escaliers qui monte au troisième.

Naruto et moi allons dans notre chambre.

Il s'étale sur son lit et moi, m'installe à mon bureau.

Naruto : Tu travailles encore ?

Sasuke : Le travail, c'est la santé... Tu devrais t'y mettre. Ca te ferais pas de mal...

Naruto : Si justement...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un beau jeune homme fit son entré.

Naruto : Tu es Neji Hyuuga ?

Neji : Oui... Tu es Naruto Uzumaki... Et toi...Uchiha Sasuke...

Sasuke : Exact...

Neji : Enchanté ! Je crois savoir qu'on n'est pas dans la même classe...

Naruto : Ouais !

Neji : Je ne vais pas rester dans cette chambre.

Sasuke : C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ?

Neji : Il y a mes potes à l'étage au - dessus alors...

Naruto : On est toujours mieux avec ses potes plutôt qu'avec d'autres gars.

Neji : C'est un peu ça...Hum...Bon bah je vais récupérer mes affaires. Ah et Il y a un autre gars qui va prendre ma place...

Sasuke : Ah ouais ?

Naruto : C'est qui...

Alors, alors... Qui est cette mystérieuse personne ?

Vous avez un avis ?

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	2. Le nouveau

_**Chapitre 2 : Le nouveau !**_

Neji : Un certain Saï... Il arrive demain.

Naruto : Il n'est pas d'ici ?

Neji : Non...Mais je ne sais pas d'où il vient.

Sasuke : Et bien on va pouvoir lui demander...

Je montre du doigt un brun au visage inexpressif.

Naruto : Saaaaaaalut ! T'es le nouveau colocataire ? Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki, lui Neji Hyuuga qui va d'ailleurs te laisse sa place et le brun c'est Sasuke Uchiha ! Enchanté !!

Saï : Je m'appelle Saï...

Sasuke : Salut mec, fait attention, ce type est hyper pénible...

Naruto : Sasukeeeeee...Pitiiiééé...

Saï : Bien.

Neji : Bon, à plus les mecs !

Sasuke : Ouais.

Saï s'installe à la place de Neji...

C'est-à-dire derrière mon lit. Naruto est juste à côté.

Moi, je commence à faire mes devoirs.

Naruto est toujours allongé sur son lit, mais sur le dos et il regarde le plafond.

Saï met ces affaires dans son placard puis sort ses livres, cahiers et tout ce qui va avec.

Saï : Euh...Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Mmh ?

Saï : Tu peux me passer les devoirs pour demain ?

Sasuke : Oui bien sûr ! Il y en a qui devrait en prendre de la graine...!

Naruto : Gna gna gna ! Fais tes devoirs et fiche moi la paix !

Sasuke : Tiens.

Saï : Merci...

Sasuke : En fait, je ne sais pas si je peux te demander, mais tu viens d'où ?

Saï : De Kumo.

Sasuke : _e_Ah ouais ? C'est loin ! Pourquoi t'es partis ?

Saï : Je suis en manque d'inspiration !

Sasuke : ...?

Saï fouille dans un autre de ses sacs et y sort du matériel à peinture.

Sasuke : Oh ! Tu peins ?!

Saï : Oui !

Sasuke : Je pourrais voir tes peintures, un jour ?

Saï : Bien sûr !

Sasuke : Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais tu peux faire partis d'un club de peinture ! Ca t'intérresse ?

Saï : Pas vraiment, merci quand même...

Sasuke : Ah bon ? Comme tu veux...

Saï fit tomber un dessin que je me suis permis de ramasser et de regarder.

Il n'y a comme couleur que du noir du blanc et du gris.

Il y a des nuages noirs et de la foudre.

Il y a un ange foudroyé par cette foudre.

Ce dessin est vraiment glauque, mais très bien dessiner.

Sasuke : C'est vraiment triste, ton truc...

Saï : C'est la seule chose qui me vient en tête...

Naruto : Des trucs tristes et glauque ? T'es grave comme mec...

Sasuke : Depuis quand tu juges les autres et leurs inspirations toi ? Va faire tes maths plutôt !

Naruto : Gna gna gna...

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas très rassurant mais c'est très joli ! Beau coup de crayon en tout cas !

Saï : Merci...

Sasuke : Dis...Tu as quand même des choses plus joyeuses...Pas que j'aime spécialement la vie et le bonheur qui va avec seulement...

Saï : Non... Je n'ai que ça, comme dessin...De la tristesse, de la solitude et du mal...

Naruto : T'es vraiment un type pas net...Mais pas net du tout !

Sasuke : Ecase ta bulle, toi ! Tes maths te dis-je !

Naruto : Pff...

Je vois Saï sourire et ouvrir son livre de math.

Une heure plus tard, j'ai fini mes devoirs, Saï aussi et Naruto les commence mollement en soupirant toutes les deux secondes.

Sasuke : Motive - toi un peu, usuratonkashi ! Espèce de fainéant !

Naruto : Tais toi, l'intello ! Tu m'enerve !!

Sasuke : Deja fatiguer le premier jour... Tu vas pas faire long feu...Comment ça va être toute l'année ?

Naruto : Bah, aide moi !

Sasuke : Tu rêves ! Tu as une cervelle, faisant bon usage !

Naruto : T'es pas simpa, Sasuke ! Franchement, tu pourrais m'aider ! On est ami, non ?

Sasuke : Je te vois venir ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à profiter de notre amitié comme ça, toi !!

Naruto : Qu'_est-ce que_ tu racontes ? Je n'ai aucune arrière penser !!

Sasuke : Tu me prends pour une quiche ?

Saï : Moi, je veux bien t'aider...Si tu veux...!

Sasuke : Tu ne devrais pas ! Naruto n'est qu'un fainéant de première ! Il doit apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul !

Naruto : T'es un ange,Saaaaaaaaaï !

Naruto lui saute au cou alors que moi je roule des yeux et souffle un "baka".

Jusqu'a 17h30, Saï aide Naruto à comprendre les bases et les propriétés mais rien ne semble vraiment rentré dans sa cervelle, si tenté qu'il en ait une, bien evidement...

Mais Saï ne semble pas lâcher l'affaire...

Deux hypothèses, soit il est complètement barge, soit il est persuadé que Naruto a une cervelle, ce qui n'est pas le cas...

Je prend mon portable dans ma poche et compose le numéro de mon frère.

Dring, dring...

Itachi : Allo ?

Sasuke : Nii-san !

Itachi : Sasuke ? Hey ! Comment ça va ?

Sasuke : Bien bien et toi ?

Itachi : La forme... Ton lycée te plais ?

Sasuke : C'est un lycée comme un autre...

Itachi : Ok, et tu t'ais fais des amis ?

Sasuke : Oui !

Itachi : Ah...Ils sont beaux ?

Sasuke : Nii-san ! T'es qu'un pervers ! Pour la peine, je devrais te raccrocher au nez !

Itachi : Je plaisante ! Dis, tu rentres ce week-end, tu amèneras ton petit ami ?!

Sasuke : Nii-san ! Ca suffit ! Je n'ai pas de petit ami !

Itachi : Oh ? Vraiment ? Dommage, tu aurais pu le présenter aux parents...

Sasuke : Itachi Uchiha, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort pour ce week-end !

Itachi : Et choisis le bien !

Bip, bip, bip...

Itachi : Sasuke ? Allo ?

Il m'agace mon frère des-fois...

J'éteins mon portable et me tourne sur le côté en face de Saï et Naruto.

Je vois deux paire d'yeux me zyeuter bizarrement.

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Saï : Tu as dit "petit ami" ?

Naruto : Tu es...

Sasuke : Gay ? Oui...Pourquoi ? Ah, je sais ! Laissez moi deviner, ça vous gène d'avoir un pédé dans la même chambre que vous...Vous avez peur qu'une pultion me prenne et que je vienne vous tripotez dans la nuit ?

Saï : Non, c'est pas ça du tout ! Ca me dérange pas du tout, d'ailleurs, la preuve, j'suis pédé, donc...

Naruto : Moi non plus ça ne me dérange pas du tout, du tout, du tout !

Sasuke : Admettons.

Je sors mon mp3 et met la musique à fond.

Les deux autres se remettent à l'ouvrage.

15 minutes plus tard, j'arrête le lecteur et le range.

Saï a finit d'aider Naruto.

Sasuke : Ca y est ! T'a retenu quelque chose ?

Naruto : Ouais ! Saï est un très bon prof !

Saï : Merci !

Sasuke : Mouais...

Naruto : Dis, Sasuke! Je pourrais venir chez toi un de ces quatre ?

Sasuke : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Bah, j'ai envie de connaître ta famille !

Sasuke : En quelques mots, mon frère est un chieur, mon père unsadique et ma mère un ange étouffant.

Naruto : Eh beh...Ca doit être trop cool à la maison !

Sasuke : Ouais...

Saï : Je trouve que c'est mieux d'avoir des parents pénibles que pas en avoir du tout...

Naruto et moi tournons la tête vers Saï qui est sûr son lit, tête baisser.

Naruto : Saï ?

Sasuke : Tu n'as pas de parents ?

Saï : Non. Quand ils ont appris mon homosexualité, ils m'ont fait aller voir un psy. Ils pensaient que c'était une maladie, que ça allait me passer. Mais quand mon père m'a vu embrassé un garçon, à la sortie du collège, il est sorti de sa luxueuse voiture et m'a gifler. Il m'a traîner jusqu'à sa caisse et nous sommes rentrés. Ensuite, il m'a laissé dans le salon et il m'a jeté mes affaires à la figure avant de me jeter dehors...

Sasuke : Quoi ? Mais ils sont malades ?!

Saï : Bah, c'est du passé !

Sasuke : Mais attend, c'est absolument révoltant des parents comme ça ! L'homosexualité, c'est pas une maladie ! Et l'amour entre deux hommes, c'est pas un crime ! Pourquoi il y en a qui ne comprennent pas ça ?

Saï : Chacun à une morale différente... Les homosexuels ne seront jamais respectés comme des gens normaux, faut faire avec...

Naruto : C'est quand même grave...C'est quoi cette politique à deux balles ? Et c'est jugement,ç a sert à quoi ?

Sasuke : Si un homophobe m'insulte un jour, je ne me retiens pas et j'le passe à tabat ! Il pourra porter plainte ou ce qu'il voudra, j'en aurait rien à battre, s'il n'y a que les poings pour se faire respecter, et bien soit...Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tabasser parce que je ne suis pas "normal".

Saï : Je comprends ta haine, mais tu sais, les poings et tout ça, ça arrangera rien...

Sasuke : Alors qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ? Ce laisser tabasser ?

Saï : Non bien sûr mais...

Sasuke : Il n'y a pas de mais ! Les politiciens et tout le blabla, ils vont pas bouger le petit doigt parce qu'ils sont tous aussi tordus les uns que les autres ! Dans ce monde de pouris, faut se fier qu'à sois-même ! Je peux vraiment plus les supporter ces putains d'homophobes ! J'en aie marre, et il n'y a pas que moi à mon avis, d'avoir les chocottes à chaque fois que je sors de chez moi. Avoir les chocottes de se faire tabasser à chaque coin de rue parce qu'on n'est pas "normal".Même les personnes de couleurs en ont marre. On en a tous marre ! Les autres, s'ils sont pas contents, ils ont qu'a allés se faire foutre ou crever dans leur whisky et leur 100m²,qu'on est enfin la paix.

Naruto : Sasuke, calme toi, on est pas devant une assemblée de "pourris" comme tu dis, mais entre potes...

Saï : Je comprends Sasuke... Il a les nerfs de ne pas être considéré comme une personne normale...

Je me ronge un ongle en fronçant les sourcils, enervé par toutes ces enflures dans ce putain de monde...

Saï : Tu as la haine et moi aussi, crois moi...

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qui faut faire ? La guerre ou trouvé un terrain d'entente.

Pourquoi Sasuke est-il autant enervé ?

Simple coïncidence ou s'est-il passé quelque chose dans son passé ?

La suite au prochain chap !


	3. Un lourd secret

_**Chapitre 3 : Un lourd secret !**_

Naruto : Sasuke, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise, toi encore ?

Saï : C'est vrai, tu agis bizarrement...

Sasuke : C'est que vous vous êtes mal réveillés ce matin...

Saï : N'importe quoi ! Il s'est passé quelque chose dans ton passé ?

Sasuke : Non !

Naruto : Sasuke, tu peux nous en parler, on est tes amis, non ?

Sasuke : Peut-être, mais je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Je vais diner !

Saï : Sasu...

Naruto : Laisse ! Il faut qu'il vienne lui-même...

Saï : Mmh...

Je descend les marches furieusement.

Non mais de quoi ils se mêlent ces deux-là ? Ca me dépasse...

Sans faire exprès, je bouscule l'infirmier.

Kabuto Yakushi.

Il remet correctement ses lunettes sur son nez et moi je m'excuse.

Il me répond d'un "ce n'est pas grave" puis me sourit.

Il continue son chemin, je continue le mien.

Je prend mon bentô puis m'assoit à une table et mange, sans grande faim.

Dans la chambre :

Saï : Je ne connais pas beaucoup Sasuke, mais je commence à me faire du soucis pour lui...

Naruto : Bah, t'en fais pas ! Sasuke est un dur ! Moi non plus je ne le connais pas, mais je suis sûr que s'il veut non parler de quelque chose, il viendra !

Saï : Si tu le dis...

Naruto : C'est vrai que ton histoire à l'air de l'avoir bouleversé...J'essayerais dans savoir plus !

Saï : Mais moi aussi ! Je veux savoir ce qui le tracasse ! Je veux l'aider !

Naruto : Héhé ! Tu commences à bien l'aimer, notre p'tit Sasuke, hein ?!

Saï : Je ...C'est un ami...!

Naruto : Sûr ?

Saï : Comment ça "sûr" ?

Naruto : Bah, t'es peut-être un peu amoureux...Non ?

Saï : N'importe quoi ! Il est encore plus froid qu'un bloc de glace ! Comment pourrais-je tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme ça ?

Naruto : Ahah ! Tu sais...On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux !

Saï (croise les bras) : Je ne suis pas amoureux !

Naruto : Ahah ! C'est évident ! Ca se voit !

Saï : Et toi ? Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Naruto : Non ! Je suis libre comme l'air !

Saï : Je vois...

Naruto : Bon, on descend ? Je commence à avoir l'estomac dans les talons, moi !

Saï : Ca marche !

Au self :

Je suis toujours un peu énervé.

Je lève la tête et voit mes deux amis s'approchant, bentô à la main, de ma table en discutant joyeusement.

Naruto : Alors, M.Freeze, tu t'es calmer ?

Sasuke : Pas vraiment.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que tu es susceptible, toi alors...

Sasuke : Je le suis, mais que dans certain cas.

Naruto : Bon, bon, l'incident est clos.

Sasuke : Parfait !

Saï : Tu n'as rien mangé...

Sasuke : Pas faim.

Saï : Tu devrais te forcer un peu...

Sasuke : Bon, c'est bon maintenant ! Je n'ai pas faim !

Saï : Ok ! Ok...C'est bon pas la peine de t'énerver...

Sasuke : Excuse moi...J'suis fatigué, je vais me coucher...

Je me lève et met mon bentô à peine entamer dans une poubelle avant de partir en me massant les tempes.

Saï : Il est distant...

Naruto : Ouais et il s'énerve pour un rien...Bah ! Ca lui passera ! Hors de question que Sasuke me coupe l'appétit !

Saï le regarde tristement avant de plonger son regard dans un verre d'eau.

Un demi-heure plus tard, j'entends Saï et Naruto revenir de leur repas.

Je ferme vivement les yeux et fait semblant de dormir.

Ils entrent tout doucement et j'entends Saï murmurer à Naruto qu'il va prendre une douche.

Saï s'approche de moi et me regarde.

Il prend une serviette dans son armoire et dit à Naruto que je dors.

Ce dernier se couche sur son lit et ne dit plus un mot.

Je sens quand même son regard dans mon dos.

J'entend la porte se fermer.

Puis la voix de Naruto s'élevait.

Naruto : Sasuke ?

Je me réponds pas.

Naruto : Tu dors ?

Je n'ouvre toujours pas la bouche.

Je n'aie aucune envie de l'écouter.

Je l'entend soupirer puis s'approcher de moi.

Je sens sa présence sur mon lit où, d'ailleurs, il se couche.

Je sens son torse contre mon dos et son bras sur ma hanche.

Je rougis violemment, me retourne et le repousse.

Il s'affole et tombe par terre.

Je m'approche et lui jette un regard noir.

Naruto : Aie...Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur MON lit ?

Naruto Je...

Sasuke : Le tien n'est pas assez grand ?

Naruto : Je !

Sasuke : Et je t'interdis de venir te frotter contre moi !

Naruto : Quoi ? Mais jamais j'oserais !!

Sasuke : Tu l'as bien fait !

Naruto : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Sasuke...Saï et moi, on s'inquiète !

Sasuke : Comme c'est touchant...

Je me mets confortablement sur le dos et lui revient près de moi.

Naruto : Sasuke, s'il te plait, parle-moi...Ou bien à Saï ! On s'inquiète pour toi ! T'es bizarre depuis qu'on a parlée de l'histoire de Saï ! Parle, je t'en supplie ...

Sasuke : Je suis fatigué...Laisse-moi...

Naruto me fais tourner sur le côté, de manière à ce qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

J'y plonge d'ailleurs mes yeux onyx dans ses yeux d'océans.

Naruto : Tu vas me dire TOUT DE SUITE ce que ne va pas chez toi !

Je détourne mon regard, car j'ai peur de croiser le sien...

Naruto : Parle moi...

Je baisse la tête de manière à ce qu'il ne voit pas mes yeux.

Mais il l'a relève, pour encore une fois, plonger son regard dans le mien.

Soudain, une larme s'échappe de mon oeil.

Naruto me serre dans ses bras et je pleure toutes les larmes qui veulent leur liberté.

Entre temps, Saï entre et allume la lumière puis me voit dans les bras de Naruto.

Je me dégage de Naruto et je vois Saï avec une simple serviette nouée autour des reins.

Saï : Euh... Je peux repasser plus tard, si je vous dérange...

Sasuke : Non ! Reste ! Habille toi...J'ai à vous parler...

Je vais enfin dévoiler ce lourd secret qui me ronge de l'intérieur.

Ce secret que je garde au fond de moi et que je tente d'oublier, mais en vain...

Saï reviens après quelques minutes puis s'assoit sur mon lit.

Je me redresse et Naruto fait de même.

Je me racle la gorge pour commencer mon récit.

Sasuke : Je ...J'ai eu des problèmes quand je suis rentré au collège...

Naruto : Quel genre de problèmes ?

Sasuke : Je me suis fait violé...Pas qu'une seule fois d'ailleurs...

Je les vois se raidirent face à cette annonce.

Sasuke : Ils me droguaient parce que je me débattais comme un damné...Ils ne supportaient pas alors, en plus des violes, ils me battaient...

Naruto : Qui...?

Sasuke : Un certain Orochimaru et l'autre je sais plus son nom...

Naruto : J'leur ferais payer...

Sasuke : Raconte pas d'âneries, usuratonkashi...Comment veux-tu faire ?

Saï : ...Sasuke n'a pas tort...On ne peut rien n'y faire...

Naruto : Comment ça ?

Sasuke : Arrête ! Je n'aie pas besoin de ton aide ! Voilà vous savez pourquoi je n'étais pas bien...Maintenant on peut se coucher ?

Saï : Ouais...Mais on en a pas fini ! Demain, on en reparlera !

Sasuke : C'est ça...

Je me déshabille sous les yeux ébahis de mes deux amis.

Sasuke : Pourquoi vous me fixer tous comme ça ?

Les deux concernés rougirent et dévièrent leur regard.

Je suis à présent en boxer et je me glisse presque sensuellement sous ma couette.

Ma première nuit ici...

Naruto, lui aussi, se met en boxer sauf qu'il ne moule pas comme le mien.

Saï a le même que le mien, mais il ne se met pas torse nu, mais avec un tee-shirt sur lui.

Il est neuf heures... Le couvre-feu est donné.

Sasuke : Bonne nuit les mecs...

Saï et Naruto : Bonne nuit !

Je tombe bien vite dans les bras de Morphée.

Kankuro, un pion, viens voir dans notre chambre si tout le monde dort.

Il vérifie et s'en va.

15 minutes plus tard, un bruit me réveille.

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse pour voir un Saï, fusain et bloc de papier à la main.

Sasuke : Saï...

Le concerné sursaute et se tourne en direction de ma voix.

Saï : Sasuke ? Je t'ai réveillé ?

Sasuke : Moui...Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Le couvre-feu a été donné...

Saï : J'm'en fous ! Plus personne ne vient maintenant... Et puis comme après les cours, on doit faire nos devoirs, ça me laisse plus de temps pour dessiner alors je fais ça la nuit ! Et puis j'arrêterais quand les yeux commenceront à me piquer !

Sasuke : Comme tu veux...Mais fait pas trop de bruit s'il te plait...Demain matin, on a deux heures de sport...

Saï (sourit) : Oui...!

Je me recouche et me tourne du côté de Naruto.

Je le vois dormir, la bouche entre-ouverte.

Son souffle produit un joli son.

Je souris tendrement devant cet ange endormi.

Puis je ferme les yeux pour me laisser guider dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain, sept heures :

Je me réveille lentement puis cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière du matin.

Je regarde Naruto puis manque de pouffer de rire.

Il a la bouche grande ouverte et un filet de bave coule jusqu'à son cou.

Et sa couette ne cache que la moitié de son corps et sa jambe non cachée pend du côté droit de son lit.

Je me tourne vers Saï.

Sa bouche est fermée sûrement à double tours.

Sa couverture couvre l'intégralité de son corps.

Son bras gauche est au-dessus de sa tête.

Je me lève et vais vers le lit de Naruto.

Je le secoues un peu pour qu'il se réveille.

Il ouvre les yeux et les referme violemment à cause de la blancheur de la lumière.

Je lui souffle qu'il est l'heure de se lever.

Il hoche la tête et s'assoit sur son lit.

Il baille et s'étire pendant que moi je m'approche vers Saï.

Je le secoues comme pour Naruto, mais il émet une plainte de mécontentement.

Il se couvre le visage, mais je tire sur la couverture pour la mettre par terre.

Il émet une autre plainte puis se tourne sur le dos.

J'en profite pour mater la magnifique forme que donne ses fesses grâce à son boxer bien moullant.

Après quelques protestations de sa part il se lève avec une moue adorable peinte sur son visage.

Naruto finit de s'habiller puis nous prévient qu'il descend petit déjeuner.

Je me retrouve donc seul avec le ronchon du matin...

La suite au prochain chap !


	4. Les potes à la maison

_**Chapitre 4 : Les potes à la maison !**_

Je le vois se battre avec son pull en soupirant d'agacement.

Sasuke : Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ?

Saï : Non, peut-être, je n'en sais rien...Putain ! Ca me fait chier ça !

Sasuke : Donne.

Il me tends l'objet de sa colère que je remets correctement avant de le lui rendre.

Il le prend des mains en me balançant un "merci".

Je soupire à mon tour.

Oui, il s'est vraiment levé du pied gauche.

Il met un pantalon noir moulant puis met dans un sac, ses affaires de sport.

Je fais de même puis prend celui de Naruto qu'il a dû oublier.

Nous passons dans la salle de bain pour nous débarbouiller le visage.

Nous descendons au self où nous trouvons Naruto.

Nous petit déjeunons et la sonnerie retentit.

On se rend au gymnase derrière le bâtiment où on lieut les cours.

Je commence à m'étirer un peu et le prof arrive.

J'ouvre grand les yeux, Saï les roule en soupirant et Naruto hausse un sourcil, car un homme avec des sourcils épais comme jamais avec un costume vert horrible viens de nous saluer.

Il nous fais un grand sourire et ses dents blanches scintille en pointant son pouce.

Gai Maito.

Gai : Alors, les jeunes ! Comment ça va ? Est-ce que la fureur de la jeunesse est en train de bruler en vous ?

Un élève nommé Lee répondit un "oui, Gai-senseï".

Il a l'air complètement fasciner par le personnage...

Naruto se marre en silence, Saï pose ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air énervé et moi, je hausse un sourcil et cache un visage dégouter.

Le cours se passe sans encombre à part les sourires horribles du prof tout le long des heures.

Je me rend, suivie des autres garçons dans les vestiaires.

Je vais prendre une courte douche puis je mets mon jean et range ma tenue de sport.

J'en prendrais une plus longue ce soir.

J'attend Naruto et Saï à la sortie des vestiaires.

Ils sortent 10 minutes plus tard, Naruto avec un grand sourire scotcher aux lèvres et Saï avec sa mine renfrogner de ce matin.

Naruto s'approche de moi et me prend par le bras.

Nous allons récupérer nos sacs de cours et mettre ceux de sport dans notre casiers.

Je le partage avec Kiba et Naruto avec Saï.

Après ça, nous nous rendons sous le préau.

Nous sommes rejoint par Kiba.

Kiba : Salut les mecs !

Il me tends sa main que je lui sers.

Cela vaux aussi pour Saï et Naruto.

Kiba discute avec ce dernier joyeusement, tendit que moi, je prends Saï par le bras et l'emmène avec moi dans un endroit à l'abri des regards.

Sasuke : Ca ne va pas ?

Saï : Si, si...

Sasuke : Saï...T'es en colère depuis ce matin... Je fais quelque chose ? Ou Naruto peut-être ?

Saï : Non, non...Rien à voir avec vous...

Sasuke : Alors, quoi...?

Saï : T'inquiète pas, ça va...C'est juste un mal de tête qui m'embête...

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne te crois pas... Un mal de tête ne peut pas énerver quelqu'un comme ça.

Saï : Bah c'est pourtant ça. Bon j'y vais !

Il fait quelques pas, mais je l'arrête.

Sasuke : Saï... Je t'aie dis ce qui n'allais pas pour moi...Dis moi...

Saï : C'est trois fois rien...

La sonnerie retentit.

Saï est en quelque sorte sauver par le gong, mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire.

Prochain cours : Anglais avec Asuma-senseï.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les jours passent et se ressemblent terriblement.

Nous sommes vendredi soir.

Je prépare mes affaires.

Mon frère vient me chercher à 18h00.

Saï et Naruto viennent aussi avec moi.

Kiba ne peut pas.

Il a déjà quelque chose de prévu.

Pour le problème de Saï, je ne l'ai toujours pas résolu, mais il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien.

Il est bientôt 18h00.

Nous quittons le lycée.

Mon frère arrive à bord de sa décapotable rouge avec des sortes de flammes rouges tout le long des portières.

Je soupire...

Tout ça pour frimer devant mes potes.

Itachi descend de sa voiture et vient nous saluer.

Itachi : Petit frère ! Comment vas-tu ?

Sasuke : Bien...

Mon frère s'approche de Naruto et lui tend la main en souriant.

Itachi : Uchiha Itachi ! Je suis le grand-frère préféré de Sasuke.

Sasuke : En même temps, tu es mon seul et unique frère. Et quelquefois je me dis que cela serait peut-être mieux si je n'en avais pas eu...

Itachi : Ne dis pas de tels choses, Sasu-chan ! Ce n'est très gentil pour moi !

Naruto : Uzumaki Naruto !

Itachi : Quel joli nom...D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que ton nom qui est joli...

Je vois Naruto rougir et sourire avec gène.

Itachi se retourna vers Saï.

Saï : Je m'appelle Saï !

Itachi : Dis donc, Sasu-chan... Je ne savais pas que tu savais aussi bien choisir tes amis.

Sasuke : Ta perversité...C'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'aurais voulu être fils unique.

Itachi : Mais oui moi aussi je t'aime ! Allez monter les jeunes ! Le lycée, ça me rappelle beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs !

Ces mots font rire Naruto.

Je sens qu'ils vont bien s'entendre ces deux-là, entre clowns...

Je met mes bagages dans le coffre et mes amis font de même.

Je monte devant.

Saï et Naruto derrière.

Itachi vient s'asseoir à la place du conducteur et met le contact.

Il démarre et nous partons.

Naruto : C'est loin chez toi ?

Sasuke : Trois quarts d'heure.

Naruto : Ok.

Je jette un oeil vers Saï.

Il a son mp3 dans les oreilles et son regard semble s'être perdu dans le paysage.

Je soupire et regarde la route.

Naruto : Dis, Itachi-san... Tu étais doué au lycée ?

Itachi : Un as ! Je savais tout faire !

Sasuke : Ouais surtout mater les filles et leur mettre des mains avant de changer de bord...

Itachi : Sasuke... Tu es méchant avec moi...

Sasuke : Non, je dirais trop modeste...

Itachi : Sasukeeeeeee...

Naruto : Ah bon ? Tu faisais ça ?

Itachi : Non ! C'est Sasuke qui exagère !

Sasuke : Comment ça j'exagère ? J'te fais une fleur, oui !

Naruto éclate de rire à cause de notre petite querelle.

Itachi se renfrogne.

Itachi : T'aime pu, Sasuke...

Sasuke : Quel gamin...T'es navrant, nii-san.

Naruto se tord à nouveau de rire.

Saï n'est toujours pas dans le coup et heureusement pour lui.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivons chez moi.

La grande demeure familial de la famille Uchiha.

Un domestique vient chercher nos bagages.

Naruto sort de la voiture et ouvre grand les yeux, fasciner par la grandeur de la "maison".

Naruto : C'est...C'est chez toi, Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Oui.

Saï éteint son lecteur et le range au fond de sa poche.

Son visage reste inexpressif et il ne formule aucune sortes d'étonnement.

Nous rentrons dans la demeure.

Je vais dire bonjour à ma mère.

Mon père travaille, il ne reviendra que tard le soir.

Naruto tend la main à ma mère, mais elle lui fait la bise en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Idem pour Saï et Itachi.

Je monte dans ma chambre et amène avec moi Naruto et Saï pour leur montrer leurs chambres.

Je m'arrête devant une porte puis l'ouvre.

Je pénètre dedans avec mes deux amis.

Sasuke : Naruto, c'est ta chambre.

Naruto : Qu...Quoi ?

Sasuke : C'est ta chambre.

Naruto : Ce palace ? Ma chambre à moi tout seul ?

Sasuke : Oui.

Naruto : Moi qui pensais la partager avec Saï !

Sasuke : Non ! Il a sa propre chambre. Elle se trouve juste à côté de la tienne. La mienne est juste en face, celle l'Itachi à côté de la mienne et celle de mes parents au bout du couloir.

Naruto : Génial...!

Sasuke : Il y a une salle de bain rien qu'à vous. Et la chambre est insonorisée.

Naruto : Doublement génial...!

Saï : Ce que veut dire Naruto, c'est que c'est génial chez toi.

Je souris.

Le domestique amène les affaires de Naruto et va ensuite dans la chambre de Saï puis dans la mienne.

Moi, j'amène Saï dans sa chambre puis le laisse pour aller dans la mienne.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

Bon dieu qu'il m'a manqué...

Quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte.

Je me lève et jure de sermonner celui qui vient me déranger.

Et cette personne n'est autre que mon pénible de grand-frère...

Sasuke : Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?

Itachi : Je voudrais qu'on parle un peu...

Sasuke : Entre...

Itachi s'assoit sur mon lit.

Je le rejoint et le regarde.

Itachi : Ca se passe bien au lycée ?

Sasuke : Oui...

Itachi : Et à propos de "ça", tu leur en a parlé je suppose...

Sasuke : Ouais...

Itachi : Personne ne te tripote...Enfin... Je veux dire...

Sasuke : Non. Ne t'inquiète pas...

Itachi : Trop tard...

Sasuke : Pour l'amour du ciel, nii-san, je ne suis plus un bébé !

Itachi : Je sais, je sais, mais je peux m'empêcher de me faire du soucis pour toi...Après ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques années...

Sasuke : Nii-san ! C'est bon, tais-toi !

Itachi : Ok...Mais c'est vrai que tu choisis bien tes amis...!

Je prend mon oreiller et le frappe avec.

Il se couche sur le lit et je me mets à califourchon sur lui.

Il me prend l'oreiller des mains et l'envoie balader dans la pièce.

Il me sourit tendrement et me caresse la joue.

Je descend de sur lui et me couche à côté.

Itachi : Le petit blond me plait bien !

Sasuke : Tais-toi... Je suis sûr que ça ne plairait pas à quelqu'un... Et si je l'appelais pour lui dire que tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un d'autre !

Je m'assoit et prend mon portable, mais il me l'enleve des mains.

Il me pousse sur le lit et prend une position de force sur moi.

Il prend mes poignets qu'ils placent au-dessus de ma tête.

Je le regarde dans les yeux avec un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

Itachi : Tu n'as pas intérêt de faire ça, toi !

Je lui tire la langue qu'il prend subitement en bouche.

Je sursaute brusquement et écarquille les yeux.

J'essaye de le repousser, mais il est beaucoup trop fort.

Avec sa main de libre, il caresse mon torse finement musclé.

Il dévore mes lèvres avec envie.

Soudain, il abandonne mon torse et mes lèvres pour se lever.

Itachi : Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu fais ça, petite tête !

Je lui lance un regard noir, mais il n'en tient pas compte.

Il me sourit et me fait un clin d'oeil.

Je déteste mon frère...

Il sort de ma chambre, mais je l'entends discuter de l'autre côté.

Avant que j'atteigne la porte je vois deux magnifique yeux bleu me regarder d'ailleurs accompagner d'une touffe blonde.

Sasuke : Naruto ? Il y a un problème ?

Naruto : Non ! Aucun ! C'est juste que je m'ennuie un peu tout seul dans ma chambre...

Sasuke : Ah, ok ! Et t'es pas aller voir Saï ?

Naruto : Si, mais il dessine alors je ne préfère pas le déranger.

Sasuke : Hn.

Je m'installe devant mon ordinateur et l'allume.

Naruto : Tu as un ordinateur ?!

Sasuke : Bah ça se voit...

Naruto : Hum..

Sasuke : Je vais voir si Kiba est connecté ! Il m'a filé son adresse avant qu'on parte.

La maison de Sasuke cache bien des merveilles...

Mais ce n'est pas fini !

Naruto n'est pas au bout de ses surprises !

La suite au prochain chap !


	5. Une nuit étrange Partie 1

_**Chapitre 5 : Une nuit étrange ! (Partie 1)**_

Malheureusement, Kiba n'est pas connecter.

Je soupir et éteint l'ordinateur.

Je me tourne vers Naruto et fait non de la tête.

Soudain, une idée m'illumine l'esprit.

Je me lève et prend Naruto par le bras.

Naruto : Hey ?!! Où est ce qu'on va ?

Sasuke : Chercher Saï ! Après que je vous fais visiter la maison ! n.n

Naruto : Oooh !! C'est vrai !! Cool :D

Sasuke : Il faut bien le faire un jour de toute façon ! .

Je toque à la chambre de Saï et entre.

Saï : Tu aurais pu attendre mon accord...

Sasuke : Désolé ! Viens, je vous emmène visiter la maison...

Saï : Hmm...

Il soupir discrètement, je le remarque mais, je ne dis rien...

Il laisse en plan son matériel de peinture et nous suis.

Naruto, comme à son habitude, a un sourire débile collé sur la face.

Je fais visiter jusqu'à la grande bibliothèque, car mon frère vient nous chercher pour le diner.

Nous nous rendons dans la salle à manger.

Itachi : Alors, Naruto ! La maison te plait ?

Naruto : Un peu qu'elle me plait !! C'est magnifique !!! La bibliothèque est immense !

Sasuke : Tu en profiteras pour étudier un peu, hein, Naruto ?!

Le blondinet se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

Je souris et sens un baiser sur ma joue.

C'est ma mère.

Mikoto : Ce n'est pas très gentil pour ton ami, Sasuke...!

Sasuke : Ce n'était pas méchant ! C'est la vérité et puis j'ai dit ça pour son bien...

Naruto me tire la langue mais, je ne fais pas attention.

Nous passons à table.

Sasuke : Maman...Papa rentre quand ?

Mikoto : Tard dans la nuit, je pense...

Je baisse la tête et Itachi, à ma gauche, aperçois mon visage triste.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

Je relève la tête et lui souris en ajoutant un "ça va" qui n'a pas l'air de le convaincre.

Le repas se finit et j'aide ma mère a débarrassé.

Je prend mon assiette, celle d'Itachi et Naruto puis m'approche du lave-vaisselle.

Une fois que la table fut débarrasser, je monte dans ma chambre.

Naruto et Saï font de même.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre puis l'a referme mais, le pied d'Itachi m'en empêche.

Je soupire et le fait entrer.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Itachi : Parler un peu...Papa te manque, hein...

Je m'assoit sur mon lit et Itachi fait de même.

Sasuke : Ben... Un peu... Il n'est jamais à la maison...Même le dimanche...Quand il est là, il passe son temps dans son bureau... Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi...A nous...

Itachi : Il faut que tu lui en parle !

Sasuke : Il ne veut pas être dérangé...Même par son propre fils...

Je m'allonge sur le dos et regarde le plafond.

Itachi me regarde, regard que je lui rend.

Nous nous fixons intensément, avant que je détourne les yeux à cause de la gène.

Sasuke : Ne me fixe pas comme ça... Tu sais que je n'aime pas...

Malgré mes paroles, Itachi ne cesse pas de me regarder.

Puis je soupire et lui demande ce qu'il y a.

Itachi : Excuse moi, Sasu...Mais, j'adore tes yeux noirs.

Je souris et tire la langue

Sasuke : Hmh ! En fait ! Tu vas le voir quand Sasori ?

Itachi : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Bah, c'est quand même ton chéri ! Il va se sentir délaisser, tu sais...

Je le vois rougir.

Itachi : Non mais écouter le celui-là ! Trouve toi un petit copain avant de venir m'enquiquiner avec MES histoires de coeur !

Sasuke : J'me posais ma question...C'est vraiment une histoire de coeur... ? Puisque pervers comme tu es, je pensais que c'était une histoire de cul.

Il prend mon oreiller et me frappe avec.

Itachi : Mais tais-toi ! C'est ma vie tout de même ! Occupe toi de tes affaires !

Je lui tire une nouvelle fois la langue.

Il se lève et m'embrasse longuement et tendrement sur la joue avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

Itachi : Bonne nuit, mon petit Sasu...!

Je me tient sur les genoux et tend les bras.

Sasuke : Hmm...Reste avec moi ! J'veux un câlin.

Il me souris tendrement et me bras dans ses bras fort.

Il fait beaucoup de natation et de musculation...

Je pose ma joue sur son épaule.

Il me berce tout doucement mais, Saï nous interromps en plein câlin.

Saï : Oups ! Je repasserais plus tard !

Itachi : Non, reste ! J'allais y aller.

Je soupire puis regarde Saï.

Saï : C'était juste pour te dire que ta mère m'a dit de te dire de descendre pour la tisane.

Sasuke : Dis lui que je n'ai pas envie...

Saï : Ok...Encore désolé...

Sasuke : Ce n'est rien...

Il referme la porte puis je pousse un nouveau soupir en baissant la tête

Itachi : Ce n'est pas grave Sasu ! Il y en aura d'autres des câlins ! n.n

Il me relève la tête et m'embrasse sur le bout du nez avant de s'asseoir.

Je pose ma tête sur ses genoux et lui, me caresse les cheveux.

Itachi : Ca se passe bien en cours ?

Sasuke : Premier toutes catégories... Je m'ennuie...

Itachi : C'est sûr, quand on est premier de la classe. J'suis fier de toi quand même ! n.n

Sasuke : Merci...Mais j'aurais préféré que ça soit papa qui dise ça. Il n'a jamais un moment pour moi... Ses dossiers sont plus importants que sa famille...C'est injuste...

Itachi : Père est comme ça...Ne lui en veut pas, Sasu...

Sasuke : J'lui en veux pas ! Mais j'aimerais qu'il passe un peu de temps avec moi...

Itachi : Je suis là, moi ! Il y a mère aussi ! Et tes amis !

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas pareil...J'ai comme le sentiment de ne pas avoir de père...

Itachi : Je lui parlerai si tu veux...

Sasuke : Pff... Je sais ce qu'il va dire...C'est tout le temps la même chose... Il y en a que pour son travail.

Itachi : Changeons de sujet...Ils sont sympa avec toi, tes amis ?

Sasuke : Bah oui, sinon ça serait pas des amis...

Itachi : C'est vrai...

Je me lève et m'installe sur ses genoux, mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Itachi : Hey ! T'es gonfler, descend de là !

Sasuke : Nan... Tu veux me serrer encore une fois dans tes bras ?

Itachi : Pff...Allez, viens.

Je me jette littéralement dans ses bras.

Je le fais tomber et m'entraîne dans sa chute.

Je me retrouve dans une position gênante.

Je suis à califourchon sur lui et mon genou droit touche son membre.

Nous rougissons tous les deux.

Je me retire en m'excusant un millier de fois.

Jusqu'a ce que mon frère me fasse taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'écarquille les yeux au maximum.

Je romps le baiser et l'éloigne jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur.

Itachi se lève en soupirant bruyamment et s'excuse d'avoir fait ça.

Je ne répond rien.

Je me contente d'ouvrir la bouche et je le regarde comme si c'était un zombie.

Vraiment trop d'émotion d'un coup !

Itachi : Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Sasuke : Je ! Pardon ! Excuse moi ! Je suis désolé !! C'est arrivé comme ça ! Je ...C'est de ma faute !

Itachi : Tu vas te taire, oui ?! Ce n'est pas grave et d'abord, c'est à moi de m'excuser... Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé... Ça n'arrivera plus...

Ma mère fit son entré.

Mikoto : Ça va mes poussins ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous êtes bien silencieux...

Sasuke : Non, rien...Rien, rien, t'inquiète pas !

Mikoto : Bon... Je viens vous dire bonne nuit...

Je me lève et vient embrasser ma mère sur la joue.

Elle me sert dans ses bras et fait de même à Itachi.

Ce geste ne plait pas à mon frère, protestant ne plus avoir l'âge.

Mikoto : Tes amis arrivent...

Itachi : J'y vais...A demain Sasu...A demain mère.

Nii-san sort de ma chambre et ma mère aussi.

Naruto rentre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto : Bonne nuit, Sasuke !!

Sasuke : Hmm...Merci toi aussi...

Saï rentre aussi et me souhaite la "bonne nuit".

Je fais de même puis ils sortent.

Je soupire pour la trentième fois de la journée, au moins...

J'enlève mon haut puis mon pantalon.

Je prend un nouveau sous-vêtement et une serviette.

Discretement, je sors de ma chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Je fais couler l'eau et la tempère à ma convenance.

J'enlève mon boxer et me glisse dedans.

Je ressors, 15 minutes plus tard vêtu du nouveau boxer.

Puis je vais dans la cuisine pour voir quelle heure il est.

Je lis : 21h30.

Je soupire de nouveau.

Je vais ensuite dans la bibliothèque pour aller me chercher un livre.

Je poussa la grande porte et pénètre dans la salle.

J'allume une petite lampe puis je vais chercher mon livre.

... : Sasu ?

Je sursaute et me tourne brusquement.

Je vois nii-san s'approcher de moi.

Mon coeur s'allège...J'ai cru que c'était un voleur, psychopathe qui allait me poignarder par derrière.

Je pose la main sur mon coeur.

Sasuke : Nii-san... Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie...

Itachi : Désolé...Hey ! Ça ne va pas de te promener habiller comme ça ?

Je triture le haut de mon seul vêtement.

Sasuke : Et toi ? Ça ne va pas de me faire une peur bleue pareille ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Itachi : Et toi ?

Sasuke : Je veux un livre ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

Itachi : Je lis ici ! Je n'ai pas sommeil...

Sasuke : Ah là là...Recommence plus jamais ça...

Itachi ne répond rien.

Il me regarde de bas en haut puis soupir.

Il s'approche et me prend dans ses bras...

Sasuke : Nii-san ?

Itachi : Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes comme ça.

Une minute passe...Puis deux...Puis cinq...

Je suis toujours dans ses bras, humant son odeur boisé et sauvage.

Il passe ses bras sous mes jambes et me soulève de terre.

Sasuke : Nii-san ! Repose moi !

Itachi : Chut...

Je vois que mon frère ne m'emmène pas dans ma chambre mais, dans la sienne.

Sasuke : Nii...Nii-san ?

Itachi : Je veux être un peu avec toi...

Sasuke : Dans ta chambre ? On...On p...peut pas aller...da..dans la mienne...?

Itachi : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Ben...Je... Je viens rarement dans ta chambre, tu ne veux jamais.

Itachi : Moui, mais là ce n'est pas pareil...C'est moi qui t'invite...! .

Il me pose délicatement sur son lit puis il va fermer la porte.

Je me met en tailleur puis regarde ses fesses.

Son pantalon les moulent vraiment.

Itachi : Belle vue ?

Sasuke : Hein ? Heu...Désolé !

Itachi : Ce n'est rien ! Je suis ravi que tu me trouves beau ! n.n

Sasuke : Ce n'ai vraiment pas la modestie qui t'étouffe.

Itachi : Hey !!

Sasuke : Je plaisante...

Il enlève son pull et son T-shirt puis il s'attaque à son pantalon.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ???

Itachi : Je me déshabille comme tu peux le voir...!

Sasuke : Mais ! Hum...Pourquoi...faire ?

Itachi : Bah...Pour me glisser dans mon lit...

Sasuke : Ah ! Tu te couches ! Alors, bonne nuit !

Je me lève et va vers la porte.

Itachi : Hep, hep, hep ! Je veux que tu dormes avec moi ! Comme quand on était petit !

Sasuke : On faisait ça quand on avait froid. Mais, il fait chaud dans ma chambre et dans la tienne aussi ! Alors, j'y vais...

Il me prend le bras et colle son torse contre le mien.

Son visage est proche. Il en profite pour plonger dans mes yeux.

Itachi : Reste avec moi ! Sasu-chan !

La suite au prochain chap !


	6. Une nuit étrange Partie 2

_**Chapitre 6 : Une nuit étrange ! (Partie 2)**_

Sasuke : N...Nii-san ???

Itachi : J'veux juste...d..dormir avec toi... Tu sais...! J'te veux pas de mal...j'suis ton frère...e... et j'veux te protéger...

Sasuke : Itachi ? Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je sens un liquide coulé sur ma main.

Je relève la tête d'Itachi.

Des larmes ruissellent sur son visage.

Sasuke : Itachi ?!?! Qu'est-ce que tu as !! Dis moi !

Itachi : J'arrête pas de penser à ces types qui t'ont...fais ça...depuis que tu en as reparler...J'a...J'arrête pas...

Sasuke : Faut pas y penser !! Nii-san...! Pleure pas pour ça !! C'est gênant...!!

Itachi : Mais tu sais...Pour moi c'est un sujet tabou parce que...quand on en parle je pleure tout le temps... Je culpabilise, Sasu !!

Sasuke : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi !! C'est pas de ta faute, ce qui est arrivé !!!

Itachi : J'ai pas su te protéger !! J'aurais du savoir qu'il se passerait quelque chose !!!

Sasuke : Mais non !! Tu n'as pas de don divinatoire, nii-san ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Je le prend tendrement dans mes bras.

C'est vrai que quand on parle de ça, il pleure ou il fuit...

Je le berce doucement puis je l'amène jusqu'à son lit.

Itachi : Excuse moi...J'suis ton grand-frère et c'est toi qui t'occupe de moi...J'suis pathétique...

Sasuke : Mais non ! J'aime bien m'occuper de toi ! n.n

Je le couvre jusqu'à la taille.

Sasuke : Je vais y aller, je vais te laisser dormir...

Itachi : Non !! Reste !! Je veux dormir avec toi...

Je le regarde et pousse un soupir.

Sasuke : O...

Il a apparemment lu dans mes pensées, car il se jette sur moi.

Je souris et le repousse gentiment.

Je me glisse sous les draps et Itachi vient automatiquement se blottir contre moi.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et lui souhaite bonne nuit.

Pourtant, je ne trouve pas le sommeil.

Nii-san non plus, car il a relevé la tête.

Itachi : Sasu...? Tu dors pas ?

Sasuke : n.n Pas sommeil...!

Itachi : Moi non plus...

Sasuke : ...

Itachi : Sasu ?

Sasuke : Mmh ?

Itachi : C...Comment ils ont réagi Naruto et Saï quand tu leur as dit...pour ça...?

Sasuke : Ils étaient étonnés et Naruto en colère...

Itachi : Je vois...

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Itachi : Pour parler...

Sasuke : Oh.

Itachi : Tu fais attention, hein...pa...parce que comme t'es beau, tu... tu fais une proie facile... tu restes pas tout seul, hein ?!

Sasuke : Nii-san...J'ai 16 ans...J'suis plus un bébé...

Itachi : Je sais...Pa...pardon...

Sasuke : C'est rien...

Itachi : T'as pas sommeil ?

Sasuke : Non et toi ?

Itachi : Pas vraiment...j'suis un peu trop angoisser pour trouver le... le sommeil...

Sasuke : Nii-san...Arrête de penser à ça ! C'est du passé !

Itachi : Tes profs sont pas trop...bi...bizarre ?

Sasuke : Non !

Itachi : Les élèves de ta classe, peut-être ?

Sasuke : Nii-san !! J'ai une mère, j'en veux pas deux ! è.é

Itachi : Pardon...Mais ! Je me fais du soucie pour toi, j'ai peur qui t'arrive encore quelque chose...!

Sasuke : Mais il ne m'arrivera rien ! J'suis tout le temps fourrer avec Naruto ou Saï ou Kiba ! Je suis jamais seul !

Itachi : ...ok...Mais !

Sasuke : Non, stop ! Le débat est clos.

Je me tourne du côté de la porte en soupirant.

Itachi se rapproche et colle son torse contre mon dos en passant son bras sur ma hanche.

Son souffle tremble.

Itachi : Sa...Sasu...? Tu...m'en veux ?

Je soupire et me tourne.

Sasuke : Mais non... Je veux que tu arrêtes de t'en faire pour rien !

Itachi : Et si...!

Sasuke : Nii-san !!!! Je vais dormir dans ma chambre si tu n'arrête pas ! è.é

Itachi : Non ! Non ! C'est bon ! J'arrête !

Sasuke : Et pourquoi tu veux que je dorme avec toi ? T'es assez grand...

Itachi : J'ai peur...de te perdre...

Sasuke : "De me perdre" ? Mais, j'vais pas mourir ! Nii-san, t'es bizarre...

Itachi : J'veux plus qui t'arrive quelque chose...

Sasuke : Il ne m'arrivera plus rien...C'est juré ! n.n

Itachi : Sasuke...?

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Itachi : Je...hum.. Je t'aime...!

J'ouvre la bouche et écarquille légèrement les yeux.

Il détourne les yeux et rougis.

Je souris tendrement.

Sasuke : Moi aussi ! n.n

Itachi : Mmh...é.è

Il est gêné. Faut dire qu'il me dit rarement ces mots-là...

Et comme il le dit rarement je me pose des questions...

Il est bizarre ce soir...

Soudain, une petite idée de la cause me vint à l'esprit...

Et si... Il les avait revus !...

Je me crispe brusquement en y pensant.

Et Itachi le remarque sous ses doigts...

Itachi : Sa...Sasuke-chan ?

Sasuke : Tu... tu les as vus...? Ces gars... tu les as vus ? C'est pour ça que tu es si bizarre ?

Il déglutit...

...Dans le mile...

Sasuke : C'est...c'est ça ?? Tu les as vus, hein ?

Il hoche la tête positivement.

Je déglutis à mon tour.

Sasuke : Quand...

Dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait dur mais qu'à moitié à cause de la peur.

Itachi : Ce matin quand je suis allé chercher le pain pour le petit déjeuner...Ils étaient dans la ruelle à côté de la boulangerie...Mais je... Je voyais que Orochimaru... L'autre avait une... une capuche et il était de dos...

Je hoche la tête plusieurs fois.

Sasuke : Ils t'ont vu...ou parler ?

Itachi : Non...

Sasuke : Je vois...

Itachi : Sasu...

Sasuke : Ca va ! Pas de soucie ! n.n

Je force un sourire pour mon frère...

Je n'ai pas très envie de l'entendre broyer du noir pour moi...

J'essaye de retenir un soupire mais, il franchit quand même mes lèvres...

Itachi : Sasuke ?!

Sasuke : Ca va je te dis ! Je suis pas en sucre !

Itachi : Excuse moi...

Sasuke : T'en as parlé à maman ?

Itachi : Non... je... j'ai pas pu...

Sasuke : J'lui en parlerai demain...Faut dormir maintenant...

Itachi : Mmh...

Je me serre contre lui et lui dépose un doux baiser sur sa joue et lui souhaite bonne nuit.

Après quelques minutes, je tombe dans les bras de Morphée sans crier gare...

Dimanche matin arrive.

J'ouvre les yeux à cause d'un rayon de soleil qui passe à travers les volets fermés puis regarde le réveil.

9h45.

Itachi dort encore, serrer contre moi.

Je souris et tente d'enlever sa main qui me tient fortement la taille.

Mais j'abandonne vite... Sa poigne est vraiment trop forte.

Je m'approche de son oreille et murmure son prénom.

Il émet un petit "hm" puis ouvre les yeux.

Je lui souris tendrement en lui caressant la joue.

Sasuke : Bien dormis ?

Itachi : Mmmoui...

Il se rapproche encore un peu plus de moi et m'embrasse l'épaule.

Sasuke : Hey !

Itachi : Désolé... Ta peau est trop douce...

Sasuke : Merci ! n.n

Itachi : C'est rien !

Sasuke : Bon, je vais aller dans ma chambre.

Itachi : Tu veux pas prendre le petit-déjeuner au lit avec moi ?

Sasuke : Nii-san... Je vais pas passer ma vie avec toi...Comment je vais faire pour partir au lycée si tu me laisse pas partir là ?

Itachi : Désolé... Je... Pardon...

Sasuke : Ce n'est rien...Bon ! A tout à l'heure !

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et m'en vais avant de l'entendre protester.

Je me rend vite dans ma chambre avant de me faire repérer par quelqu'un.

Je vais chercher des habits dans mon armoire puis les enfilent.

Aujourd'hui c'est : jean troué et délavé moulant et un haut noir sans manche accompagner d'une veste en jean.

Ce jean est mon préféré ! n.n

Ca relève mon côté brun ténébreux rebelle.

Je vais dans la salle de bain et me lave le visage.

Après ça, je me rends dans la salle à manger et ne m'étonne pas à trouver ma mère.

Je vais lui faire la bise et me sers un café.

Elle me tend deux tartines de beurre et confiture que je prend.

Sasuke : Maman... Je suis grand, je peux faire mes tartines tout seul...

Mikoto : Désolée...

J'essaye d'exprimer un "c'est rien" mais avec la tartine dans la bouche, c'est pas facile ! n.n'

Cinq minute plus tard, Itachi nous rejoint.

Comme moi, il se sert un café et dit bonjour à notre mère.

Il nous prévient que Naruto et Saï dorment encore.

Ca ne m'étonne pas...

Sasuke : Heureusement que tu n'as pas réveillé Saï... Il est d'une humeur massacrante après...Avis de pro !

Il hoche simplement la tête.

Je finis ma première tartine et commence à entamer la seconde.

Je remarque qu'Itachi n'arrête pas de me fixer.

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il me regarde, grave...

Itachi : Tu... tu lui dis ou...bien...?

Je comprend où il veut en venir...

Notre mère nous regarde tour à tour.

Nii-san la regarde et commence à parler.

Itachi : Mère...Je...Je les aie revu... les types qui ont fait du mal à Sasuke...

Elle lâche l'assiette où il y avait les tartines et plaque sa main sur sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis son regard tourne vers moi.

Je la regarde tristement puis baisse la tête.

Itachi se lève et ramasse les bouts de verre.

Il se coupe sans faire exprès, je le remarque et me lève à mon tour pour aller chercher un pansement dans le placard à pharmacie.

Je pose délicatement le sparadrap sur la petite coupure puis retourne à ma place initiale pour finir mon café.

Itachi fait asseoir ma mère.

Elle lève brusquement la tête vers moi.

Sa voix est étranglée.

Mikoto : Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu porter plainte, il y a deux ans ?? Cet homme infâme et abject court toujours !!! Et prêt de ton lycée en plus !!! Il va te faire encore du mal ! Ou il va s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre ! Sasuke !!

Puis elle s'effondre... Des larmes remplies de douleur coulent sur ses joues.

Itachi s'est crispé lorsque ma mère a prononcée la dernière phrase.

Je la regarde un instant puis baisse la tête, impuissant.

Je répond d'une faible voix...

Sasuke : C'était ma parole contre la sienne... Il n'y avait aucune preuve...

Mikoto : Nous sommes la famille la plus riche du pays ! Avec les relations hautes placées de ton père, nous aurions pu gagner le procès !!

Sasuke : Comment ?!?! Il n'y avait pas de preuve ! AUCUNE !!! Comment auriez-vous fait ?? Inventer une fausse vérité peut-être ?

Mikoto : Sa...Sasu...ke...

Elle se lève et part en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Nii-san ne dit rien... Il me regarde mais, ne dit rien...

Je soupire puis prend mon bol et le met dans le lave-vaisselle...

C'est une dure journée qui commence...

La suite au prochain chap !


	7. Rencontre choc

_**Chapitre 7 : Rencontre choc !**_

Naruto apparait, dans la salle à manger, comateux.

Naruto : ...b'jour...

Itachi : Salut ! Un café ?

Naruto : Mmh...Merci...

Sasuke : Salut...

Je dis ce mot puis me lève pour quitter la salle.

Naruto me suis des yeux avant de se tourner vers Itachi.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Itachi : Une petite embrouille avec notre mère...

Naruto : Quoi ? Mais, comment on peut avoir une dispute avec une mère aussi douce ?

Itachi : On se dispute sur un seul sujet...

Saï : Ah ? Et lequel ?

Itachi : Bonjour, Saï.

Naruto : Hey ! Bien dormi ?

Saï : Comme un bébé et vous ?

Naruto : Super bien ! n.n

Itachi : Bien...Pour répondre à ta question, c'est au sujet de Sasuke...Enfin de ce qu'il lui est arr...

Saï : N'en dit pas plus...J'ai compris.

Naruto : Moi, je n'ai pas compris !

Saï le frappe dans les côtés d'un coup de coude puis fronce les sourcils.

Naruto : Aie ! Qu'est ce qui te pre...!!! Aaaaah !!!! J'ai compris ! ...excuse moi, Itachi-san...

Itachi : Ce n'est rien...

Saï : Donc, c'est à cause de ça que ta mère pleure ? Je l'ai entendu mais, j'ai préféré la laisser seule...

Itachi : Tu as bien fait. Elle va se calmer ! n.n

Naruto : Et c'est pour ça que Sasuke est tout bizarre ? Mais, pourquoi en parler au petit déjeuner ?

Itachi : C'est parce que...

Saï : Ca ne nous regarde pas, Itachi. Naruto...Mange et tais-toi !

Naruto : ...rabat joie...

Itachi : Ca ne me dérange pas d'en parler.

Naruto : Moi, je t'écoute ! Ca fait du bien de parler de ses problèmes ! n.n

Saï : Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une fouine, Naruto !

Naruto : Toi, tu ne veux peut-être pas savoir mais, moi, je veux !

Itachi : C'est parce que j'ai vu les personnes qui on agressé Sasuke, hier matin...J'en aie parler à mère, tout à l'heure et elle s'est énervée en disant que...

Sasuke : Si j'avais porté plainte, ces hommes seraient en prison... Et ils ne pourraient plus faire de mal...

Naruto : ...Sasuke...

Sasuke : Nii-san... Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en parler...

Itachi : Excuse moi, mais, tes amis se faisaient du soucie, alors...

Sasuke : Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de soutient...

Saï : Mais ! Sasuke ! C'est grave ce qui arrive ! Ces gars tournent autour de notre lycée ! Imagine un peu ! S'ils s'en prennent à quelqu'un d'autre ?!

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! Ça fait deux ans que ça s'est passé ! C'est trop tard, maintenant !

Itachi : J'ai une idée...Mais, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux...

Naruto : Dis pour voir...!

Itachi : Nous pourrions nous servir de Sasuke comme appât et avec les relations de père, nous pourrions placer un micro sur Sasuke et ensuite, il en profiterait pour les faire avouer leurs crimes !

Sasuke : MAIS T'ES MALADE ????? JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE ME RETROUVER EN FACE D'EUX !!! SE SERVIR DE MOI COMME APPAT... ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ????

Naruto : Calme toi, Sasuke !! C'est qu'une proposition...

Sasuke : PROPOSITION QUE JE REFUSE CATEGORIQUEMENT !!!!

Saï : ... Je veux bien prendre la place de Sasuke...

Naruto : Quoi ?

Saï : On se ressemble un peu et je suis plutôt beau garçon... Je saurais me défendre si le plan foire...!

Itachi : Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?

Saï : Oui. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un se retrouve entre les mains de personnes comme eux...

Sasuke : TU ES MALADE !!! TU NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI ILS SONT CAPABLES !! ET PUIS, DEUX CONTRE UN, TU VAS TE FAIRE MASACRÉ !!!

Saï : Et bien, tu vas me dire, de quoi ils sont capables !

Sasuke : C'est...C'est de la folie ! De la pure folie !

Saï : Sasuke ! Je veux pouvoir protéger les personnes de notre lycée !

Sasuke : Je ne veux plus en entendre parler...V...Vous me donnez mal à la tête...

Itachi : Sasu...

Naruto : Sasuke ! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Je t'en supplie, Sasuke, je sais que tu as peur mais, il faut le faire ! Donne juste quelques infos à Saï et on en parle plus quand tu es là !

Sasuke : O...Ok ! Mais plus tard, je... je suis fatigué par tout ça... Je ne veux plus en parler...

Itachi : Assis toi, Sasu...

Dans ma chambre, je me prépare pour sortir.

J'enfile ma veste et prend mon mp4 que je fourre dans ma poche.

Je descend les escaliers et vais voir mon frère dans la bibliothèque.

Sasuke : Nii-san ?

Itachi : Mmh ?

Sasuke : Euh... Je vais me balader en dehors de la maison.

Itachi : Tu devrais y aller avec tes amis pour leur faire visiter la ville.

Sasuke : Oui...

Itachi : Bien...Soyez prudent.

Sasuke : Mmh...

Itachi retourna à sa lecture.

Je sors en fermant doucement la porte.

Je me rend encore une fois dans la cuisine où je trouve Saï avec deux bols à la main, prêt du lave-vaisselle.

Sasuke : Euh... Les gars ?

Naruto et Saï se retournent vers moi.

Naruto : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sasuke : Ca vous dit un tour en ville ? Tous les trois ?

Saï : Pas pour moi, je n'aie pas encore fait les devoirs pour lundi...

Sasuke : Ah...O...Ok. Et toi, Naruto ?

Naruto : Oui !!! n.n Tu m'attends, je vais mettre ma veste.

Sasuke : D'accord et quand tu rentreras tu pourras la poser sur le porte-manteau à l'entrée.

Naruto : Ok !

Je vais enfiler mes chaussures et attend Naruto.

Il arrive et met aussi ses chaussures puis nous partons en ville.

Pour y arriver, il nous faut 15 à 20 minutes.

En route, nous parlons de tout et de rien mais c'est surtout Naruto qui parle moi, je me contente de quelques mono-syllabes.

Naruto : Ta maison va me manquer ! On s'y plait ! Et puis, je ne connais pas beaucoup tes parents et ton frère mais, je sais qu'ils sont génials ! n.n

Sasuke : Si tu le dis...

Quatres mots !!! C'est un exploit !! Non, non, pas d'autographes ! n.n

Nous arrivons en ville, à mon grand soulagement.

Je n'aurais plus à entendre Naruto piailler comme les poules !

Nous allons dans un magasin de vêtements pour essayer toutes sortes de costumes, plus ridicules les uns ques les autres.

Après trente bonnes minutes, nous ressortons accompagner d'un sac chacun.

Naruto a acheté un baggy noir avec des chaînes.

Et moi un tee-shirt blanc avec un pentagramme noir dessiné dessus.

Naruto : Ton haut va t'aller comme un gant ! n.n

Sasuke : Ton jean aussi !

Naruto : Viens ! Je t'invite boire un café :D

Sasuke : Ca marche !

Nous nous rendons dans le café tenu par une amie de mon frère : Temari.

C'est aussi la grande soeur d'un pion et d'un élève de notre lycée.

Nous rendrons dans ledit café et je fais un signe de main à Temari, signe qu'elle me rend.

Elle s'approche de nous avec un carnet à la main.

Temari : Salut, Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ville ?

Sasuke : Je fais "visiter" à Naruto.

Naruto : Salut ! Naruto Uzumaki !

Temari : Temari ! n.n Comment va ton frère, Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Ca va, ça va !

Temari : Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Sasuke : Un chocolat chaud, pour moi, s'il te plait.

Naruto : Moi aussi ! n.n

Temari : Ok ! Je vous amène ça.

Elle repart en griffonnant quelque chose sur un papier.

Naruto : Elle a l'air sympa ! Une de tes copines ?

Sasuke : Non, à mon frère. Et puis, elle parait gentille comme ça mais, si tu la titilles un peu trop, elle explose...!

Naruto : Ah bon.

Temari : Tenez, les garçons. Sasuke, tu passeras le bonjour à ton frère de ma part ! ;)

Sasuke : Pas de problème !

Elle retourne derrière son comptoir servir deux hommes.

Je la regarde s'éloigner mais, quand j'aperçois qui est derrière ledit comptoir, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Je doit être plus blanc qu'un linge car, Naruto me regarde d'une drôle de façon.

Naruto : Sasuke ? Ca va pas ? T'es tout pâle !

Je me retourne brutalement vers lui et le regarde, grave.

Sasuke : Les types au comptoir...

Naruto : Et bien quoi ?

Sasuke : Je... je les connais ! C'est ce qui m'ont violé !

Naruto perd ses couleurs, lui aussi.

Il les regarde du coin de l'oeil.

Naruto : Ils ne nous regardent pas, on va pouvoir se casser, ni vu, ni connu...

Je hoche la tête.

Naruto pose l'argent sur la petite table puis nous nous levons pour aller vers la sortie.

Mais Temari sors les mots de trop.

Temari : A plus, Sasuke !!

Je me raidis et je sens que Naruto aussi.

Il regarde par-dessus son épaule et remarque que les gars du comptoir nous fixe.

Mais l'un à des lunettes et une capuche.

L'autre... Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille.

Ce regard menaçant et qui fait froid dans le dos.

Ils payent et s'approchent de nous.

Orochimaru : Je te connais, toi...

Je me retourne doucement et Naruto fait de même.

Je croise ses yeux...

Ses yeux dans lesquels on peut percevoir cette pointe de folie.

Orochimaru : Tu es Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha...J'ai déjà gouté à ton corps... Il y a deux ans...

L'autre ne dit rien mais j'aperçois un sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres.

Naruto ouvre la bouche mais, je lui pince le bras.

Il me regarde et je fais "non" de la tête.

Je sens que des larmes naissent au fond de mes yeux mais, je fais tout pour ne pas les laisser couler.

Des violents flash du passé font brusquement leur entré dans ma tête.

J'ai peur, je veux bouger, je veux partir mais, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes sont collées au sol.

Il nous prend par le bras et nous emmène dans la ruelle.

La gars à la capuche est derrière nous.

Naruto crie de nous lâcher, moi, à cause de la peur, je ne dis rien et me laisse emporter.

Le type aux lunettes plaque Naruto contre le mur et moi je me coltine l'autre.

Il me caresse le torse, l'autre titille déjà la braguette du pantalon de Naruto.

Naruto essaye de le repousser comme il peut mais, l'autre ne le laisse pas faire.

Je me sens comme déconnecter, complètement coupé de monde.

Orochimaru m'embrasse dans le cou, répétant mon prénom sensuellement.

J'entend la voix de Naruto m'ordonnant de me défendre mais, je ne comprends pas le sens de ses paroles.

Mon esprit est chamboulé.

Je laisse les larmes que j'avais tentés de refouler couler comme bon leur semble.

Je me sens de plus en plus bizarre et je sens que je m'effondre.

J'entend la voix de Temari hurlant d'arrêter...

Enfin, je pense...

Juste avant de plonger dans l'inconscience, j'entends la voix d'Orochimaru me dire qu'on se reverra...

Je tombe pour de bon dans les pommes.

Naruto me rattrape et hurle à Temari de téléphoner à la maison.

Après...C'est le trou noir...

La suite au prochain chap !


End file.
